1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cash register (hereinafter referred to as "ECR") operable with a change discharger, and more particularly, to an ECR operable with a change discharger which discharges at least a portion of the total change to be paid to a customer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, ECRs have been provided having a change discharger for promptly making change to a customer. When, in such an ECR, the customer submits a 10,000 yen note for a registered total amount of, e.g., 4,370 yen, the change in amount of 5,630 yen is indicated on an indicator with respect to inputted payment of 10,000 yen. At this time, the change discharger discharges 630 yen. An operator then must make a mental calculation, upon confirming the discharged amount of 630 yen, on the outstanding amount of 5,000 yen to take out 5,000 yen in notes from a cash drawer for making change to the customer.
Thus, in such a conventional ECR, the operator must mentally calculate the difference between the total amount to be paid back as the change and the amount discharged from the change discharger, creating apprehension that the operator might miscalculate the amount of change the operator must pay to the customer.